


“You can get louder can’t you?”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem never knows, Bakura here is ALSO his own worst enemy but in the opposite direction, Character Death, M/M, Prostitution, but really Mahado's his own worst enemy here, feel free to theorize if he feels the same, not happy ending, onesided Sealship, potential underage but only because I'm vague with the ages and I'd rather be safe then sorry, sex without love, too focused on duty and what's right to do what he wants, what with Mahado dying and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Fate is cruel in many ways as an encounter years ago comes back to bite Mahado in the worst way.
Relationships: Thief King Bakura/Mahaado | Mahad
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Kudos: 4





	“You can get louder can’t you?”

He glances around the room, nervous about what he was going to do, but would rather relieve himself with someone who knows what they’re doing rather than some inexperience man, or worse. And on the bed was the boy he chose for the night, the one with bone white hair and opal eyes

There were better looking people, those that were taller, with hair that isn’t knotted, without the mess of scars on them, but there was something in those eyes, the way they look at you, with a wildness that reminds him of the one he wishes to have in his arms.

“So… how do you wish to proceed?” he asked, shifting his feet as he tried to figure out how these things go.

The one on the bed laughs, a dark thing that should not come from someone so young.

“You really are a newb at this, aren’t you?” his lips stretch into something like a smile if it weren’t for the hate in his eyes.

He nods, because as much as he hates to admit it, he was _new_ at this.

The smaller chuckled before working off his cloths, not being to gentle as they were taken off his body, him staring in silence at the mass of corded muscles and scars underneath the ragged cloth.

“Are you going to join me, or are you just here to watch me fuck myself?” he roughly said, as if there were people who would buy a pr… someone of his profession just to watch them masturbate.

“People do that?”

Of course, he said that out loud.

“Tch, fuck yeah. Easiest nights to have, if you ask me.”

“I see,” he mutters as he takes his own robes off, handling them with more care than his companion.

He then lays down on the bed, not certain what happens next and figures that the smaller knows what to do.

He does, and shows it by taking some oil that’s on the side and pumping them into himself.

He saw in real time his manhood grows both at the sight and someone else doing those actions, preparing their body and looking at him with as much want as he feels towards them.

He takes in the sight in front of him as the man in front of him lowers himself onto his cock, taking him in inch by inch as the white-haired man in front of him hisses and those tight walls give him far more pressure than his hand ever could, before his hole had taken all of him in.

“Ahhh…”

“Hehehe, You can get louder can’t you?” he hissed at him before he started moving, going up and down on the cock inside of him, sometimes twisting and moving to make him feel harder and closer to coming.

And then the little minx moved his mouth to his chest and took a nipple in, biting and sucking and doing his best to separate skin from flesh, his nails more like claws as they scratched his body, as he kept moving and he had to bite his lip to kept himself quiet, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of crying out loud.

But then his claws touched that one place, one he never thought of himself and he screamed. And the brat started moving fast, if that was possible.

He loses himself in the feeling, imagining that it was his prince riding on his cock, and he came more than he ever had before, muttering the name so softly few could even hear it.

There were a few moments of quiet, where they were just laying on each other. If one were to come in, they would assume that they were lover with how close they were, but there was no peace, no contentment or loving touch, just a case of two people top exhausted after sex to move after the fact.

He left that day, shame still clinging to him, but assured that they would never meet again… at least that what he thought that day, but fate is funny that way.

****

He marches through the tomb looking each way as he tried to spot that blazing white hair out from the shadows.

“Awww, is the little priest here just to see me?”

He spun around readying his staff to take him down.

“And after I took the fucking corpse Pharaoh to go see how his _little_ _boy_ was doing.”

He swirled again, but the mocking laugh echoed and he seems to be nowhere and everywhere.

“Oh, but maybe that’s it. You didn’t come here to defend the _great_ _pharaoh’s_ honor. No, you just want to shut me up, just like that fucking one eyed maggot tried to shut up anyone who knew what he did to Kul Elna, how he took the people and forced them into vats of gold to make the very items that you use so _proudly_ for the sake of justice. Ha, any justice you had died the day you put on that ring.”

He moved forward, trying to find which room the thief had decided to disturb, those words hitting on all concerns he had about them but never voiced.

“Hehehe, I wonder who is Atem guy is that you were moaning when I rode you cock into oblivion. Was it the muscle man… no, he’s fucking ugly and probably was too bulky for your _sensitive_ hands,” he mocked and Mahado shot a fire ball into the dark, hoping to at least spot him if not hit him with the spell itself.

“Hat guy? No, those eyes alone could kill any boner you had.”

Another fire ball into the dark, and no sign of him.

“Baldy? Oh, wait, _I_ know now! It’s the fucking midget of a pharaoh!”

Daggers joined the fireballs as he tried to hit the thief in the pitch-black tomb.

“Oh, it _is_. Imagine that, thinking of the runt while you pound your cock into the man who’s going to kill him. And I think they had a twisted sense of humor before.”

“Shut! Up!”

He summons his ka, his eyes darting wild as he tried to find that snake, his negative emotions making his spell more powerful… at a cost towards his focus. Soon his eyes begin to blur from all the heka used.

“And you know what?” a whisper hiss behind him.

He gave out a dark laugh as the blade struck between his ribs, as he brings his lips to his ear.

“At least you had a decent fuck before you die.”

And then world faded before his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> *Makes Happy TKB & Mahado fluff*  
> Brain: but like, what if they did it in cannon...  
> *writes this piece*


End file.
